Crimson Snow
by MaxMustang
Summary: This is an Alex Cross series fanfic. Focused on Gary Soneji. What happens when Gary murders a couple but decides to let the daughter live? On top of that, live with him? AND put life as a murderer on hold? rated T for now. Funny xD


Well hello there again! If this is an again for whoever happens to be reading this lame fic. xD Wellllllllll, what can I say? I compeletly fell in love with Gary Soneji. He's my favorite serial killer in this series. Now, this story is written in the way of mostly following the girl whose parents Gary killed randomly one night. This pretty much has nothing to with the book, welllll, a bit. But not much. So yeah. Live with it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gary Soneji or whatever other characters I may randomly borrow

It was a late night. Pitch black. A very nice night. The Son of Lindenburgh was about to strike again. He knew that he should probably slow down for awhile, or that damn Alex Cross might actually catch up to him. This would probably be the last kill for awhile.  
Gary was as quiet as a cat when he strode up the porch steps. He took a glance around to keep for the watch of nosey neighbors. Gary swiftly reached into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a handgun. He double-checked the silencer on it to be sure it was on and rang the doorbell.

I heard the annoying chime of our obnoxious doorbell and it worked like an alarm clock. I had been asleep, but not for long. Who could be coming so late at night? I wondered. At first thought, my sister, but she had moved out last week. And anyways, she never rang the doorbell but always had her key. How responsible.  
I heard someone open the door. My dad said something. Then silence. "? What the crap?" I said. What was going on out there, there were no more voices. Nothing. Nada. So who was at the door. A fleeting image from the news report at ten flickered across my mind, but I quickly dispelled the thought.  
I got out of my bed as quietly as I could, (which was pretty hard on a creaky bed) and opened my door. I poked my head into the hallway and looked down. I couldn't see anything in the living room. I went down the hallway. The smell of iron flooded my senses. I could tell there was presence of someone here who shouldn't be. It was too still and I could tell that something was wrong. When I walked into the living room the sight wasn't pretty.  
My dad was lying on his back in front of the door. There was a bloody hole in his head. He wasn't moving. My mom was off to the side. Same condition. The smell of iron was everywhere in the room. I stood there. That image came back to my mind as my eyes took it in. Seeing the killer of my parents.

Gary knew that he should've thought things through a bit more methodically. He could usually wing killings he decided to do at random. But however, he hadn't counted on what lay before him. The daughter of the two he just killed was standing in the hallway. She was wearing normal clothes, no pajamas for this chick. Just jeans and a baggy t-shirt supporting the band Styx. She didn't seem mad or scared, but a little sad. She looked at him with brown eyes and said, "Now you're going to kill me too huh?" It was almost as if she knew what was coming. However, Gary thought he might be able to pull this one off too. But something about this girl kind of startled him. Her queston, her actions, her. It stunned him.  
Then an idea entered his head. It just barged in, quite rudely, 'Take her with you.' Gary was about to throw the thought aside when he wondered what it would be like. He loved Ronnie, but now, because of the things he'd done, he couldn't even be with his own daughter. So maybe, just maybe, he would be able to be with this girl standing before him. But he didn't know her. He didn't study her like he had Meggie or Shrimpy. But still, the idea intrigued him quite immensly, so, he decided to go with it.  
Gary slid the gun back into his overcoat and gave a coy smile. "No." he responded. The girl looked confused. "But you're a killer. You're Gary Soneji, and you're just gonna let me live?" she asked. It was almost as if she wanted to die. His interest grew. "What would you think if I told you that I want you to come with me?" he asked. The girl seemed to toss the idea around in her brain. "I'd say you were crazy." she replied. Gary chuckled. She backed against the wall.

Go with him? I could see why they wanted to capture this crinimal. He really was insane. I stared intently at the man with blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair was actually getting a bit long, he'd probably cut it soon. He was wearing a black overcoat, I couldn't see what was under it, but I knew it was hiding a handgun. He also had on some blue slacks. I chewed on the idea with living with him. Would he be mean? Nice? Normal? Was that even possible for Gary Soneji? I wasn't quite sure.  
If I said yes, than I would have no idea what I would be getting myself into. I also didn't know what would happen if I said no. I was about to ask him something when he spoke instead, "I'm not forcing you into anything, I just was wondering if you'd like to keep me company." I glared at him. Was he just going to use me? "So psycopaths get lonely too?" I snapped, hoping that I hadn't said the wrong thing. He chuckled again. Was this a sense of humor? Or just mere amusment in knowing he was playing with me? I hoped on the first.  
He scratched his chin, which had a day's worth of a beard on it, "A bit lonely I suppose." "Oh," I replied. I had run out of things to say. My bold streak was exploding now and I was becoming shy. Wow, the things that my head does to me.  
"So are you coming? Or not?" He asked me. "Well, you keep saying, 'coming' does that mean that you have another house? I mean, how are you going to go to your real house if the police would know where to find you?" I asked. I had kinda been wondering for real. Gary looked a bit thunderstruck. Had he even thought of that. "Uh, I was planning on getting a hotel or something. But what are you getting at?" I shrugged, "You .. staying ... here?" I said slowly, unsure of what was coming out of my mouth. Fate? Whatever it was, it compelled me to ask him to stay at my house. He looked at me all funny, I raised an eyebrow. "I guess that would work." He finally said. I sighed. I was like, tense or sumthin'.

Gary was a bit relieved actually. He wasn't sure how much longer his fake ID and such were going to keep him out of trouble. He would be safe here. At least for awhile. The he had a chase to cut to. "What's your name even?" The obvious things that we forget. "Kriss" She replied, "Kriss Martinez." "Well then, I would introduce myself, however, you already know who I am." Gary smoothly said back to her. She shrugged, "Doesn't everybody?" he chuckled again, this girl was amusing. Enough so to where he kinda didn't want to kill her. So maybe he wouldn't. But maybe he would, he was still tossing that idea around in his brain. The girl stretched. Holding her arm in the air and grabbing it from behind. When she was through she looked at him, "So." She started; as if she had something to say. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Gary asked. It was a Monday night. Kriss nodded. "Yeah, I'm not on Spring Break or anything," she shrugged.  
Unaware of what to do next Kriss left the room and traveled down the hallway to her room. Gary had work to do before he could sleep.

I ran ahead. My parents were there. I could see the mob of people coming at them. I ran harder, my heart was pounding in my chest. I breathed hard giving it all I could give it. My parents looked in my direction. They weren't even paying attention to the angry mob coming straight at them. I shouted to them, "Look to your side! You're in danger! You guys need to move!" They didn't seem to hear me. The turned away from the mob and started walking slowly away. I shouted to them again, "Move faster than that! If you don't you're going to die!" Still oblivious to my calls they kept moving. My mom said something to my dad and they both laughed. Carefree like. I caught up with them. I raeched out to grab my mom's hand. It went right through.  
I couldn't believe it. There was nothing I could do to help my parents. They were gonig to get killed by the mob. I turned and faced the mob. I shouted at them to stop. They kept coming however. I held out my hand, "STOP!" I shouted yet again. They couldn't hear me. Suddenly then ran right through me. I stood there dumbfounded. Then I turn and ran with the mob to catch up with my parents. I was too late. They were being taken away by the mob. Try as I might I couldn't catch up with them. They carried my parents off. "NOOOO!" I shouted, raeching out to my parents.  
I awoke surrounded with shreds of the dream that were still lingering in the air. I clutched my blanket and tried to remember why I was crying. Then it all came back. I sobbed into my pillow. I tried to get back to sleep, but whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was my parents being carried away by some random mob. I got off my bed and crept to my parents' bedroom.

Gary slept well that night. At least he did until he was disrupted. There was a bang outside the room where Kriss' parents used to sleep. He jolted away instantly. He looked out into the hallway and saw a dark figure fall to the ground. It was Kriss. She faced the wall outside the room and cried into her knees. Gary didn't know what she was doing out there, but he didn't think it was a good sign.  
He slid quickly out of the bed. It wasn't much colder. Gary was wearing his pants from earlier. He's shed the over coat and the shirt underneath however. He strode over to where Kriss was sitting. He knealt down next her her. He put his hand on her back. Instinct? Perhaps. She jumped slightly and lifted her head. Her eyes were shining and wet. Tears had already gone down her face and there were shining streaks running down her cheeks. Kriss looked in pain. Extreme pain.  
Gary acted on his fathering technique he learned by raising Ronnie, he reached under her knees and lifted Kriss easily off the floor. She must have weighed less than 100 pounds and she was really light. Surprisingly to him, she didn't protest being taken away from the floor and her eyelids drooped sleepily as he carried her over to the bed he was currently borrowing. He set her down next to where he had been sleeping and she automatically climbed under the blankets by herself.

I couldn't believe what happened. He was actually being nice and sympathatic to me. It was creepy. I thought he'd either leave me in the hallway or shoot me. It was weird being carried again but I was glad he did. I dont' know what I would've done in the hallway. I had felt that I couldn't enter the room so I stayed in the hall. If he hadn't come and gotten me I probably would've just slept out there. I like the floor and have no problem sleeping on in. But the question still remained, why did he do it? Psyacopaths aren't sympathetic, are they? I had no idea but what I did know what that for some reason I could sleep easier now. I guess when you're afraid of something it helps to know there's a killer in the house who'll protect you, even if you don't know why.  
The next morning my parents' alarm clock sounded sometime around six. I groaned and got out of bed. I knew that any minutes mine would be going off too. My parents set their clock like, fifteen minutes early or something like that. My clock wouldn't go off until another ten minutes or so had passed. I rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. That's when it dawned on me. Soneji wasn't in the bed anymore. I sat upright and looked down the hallway. I couldn't tell if he was still in the house even. 'Oh well' I thought. I trudged into the kitchen and dragged the waffles out of the freezer. I heated them up and doctored them apropriatly. When I finished getting ready for school I grabbed my key and went in the direction of the door. I realized that my parents were elsewhere and I as I reached for the door I heard, "Have a nice day" behind me. I spun around and Gary was lying on the couch, his back facing me. How did he know I was here? I didn't care really so I proceeded in leaving the house.

Well? xD I think it sucks, personally, change my mind and leave comments. Then i'll give you virtual cookies! D those are always fun!


End file.
